Beware A Silent Dog S
by Rhea's Teleplays
Summary: Calleigh and Eric's missing child case is linked to the child Ryan finds hiding in his closet. Both teams are determined to protect the child, but a greedy officer will cost someone their life to do that.
1. Teaser

CSI: MIAMI

"Beware A Silent Dog"

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. OCEAN (STOCK) - DAY [1]

The day is fading over a calm ocean. The sky is vibrant, a perfect topper to a perfect day. The nightlife of Miami is starting to come out.

EXT. SUBURBAN SIDEWALK (AERIAL) - DAY [1]

It's a middle-class neighborhood. Nice apartments that act as a buffer between residential and the city.

A man and his dog, a German Sheppard, jog along the sidewalk. Years of nightly jogs have brought them into sync with each other's pace. They glide effortlessly around other pedestrians, as if they were the last man and dog on the planet.

EXT. THE STRATFORD - NIGHT [4]

The Stratford is a two story small complex with only six units. It looks more like a Spanish villa from the outside.

Native vegetation masks the pale brown stucco walls. At the entrance hang two large, wrought iron gates that open into a commons area. The area is well maintained, and the main focus is a bubbling Spanish fountain.

Normally this tiny community is peaceful with little excitement. Tonight an ambulance, radio cars and CSI Hummers are parked in front of it. The street is blocked both directions.

A gunshot goes off.

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT [4]

The unit is filled with a flurry of figures - paramedics, officers, CSI. It's hard to distinguish anyone. Mixed in with the confusion of voices are a child crying and a dog barking.

HORATIO (O.S.)  
(distant)  
DROP THE WEAPON NOW!

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - BATHROOM - NIGHT [2]

**RYAN** Wolfe sinks to the floor, dropping his gun. Blood is running down his face. He tries to step back, loses his balance and falls forward. He hits the bleeding wound on his head against the edge.

He looks up at a blurry face above him, only able to make out the gun aimed at him. A dog leaps over him.

RYAN  
(whisper)  
Jake.

SMASH CUT:

END OF TEASER


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

EXT. SUBURBAN SIDEWALK - DAY [1]

Ryan jogs past two pretty women who smile at him. He smiles back, then looks down as his jogging partner - a German Sheppard named Jake. Jake is content -- being with his pack leader like this is the next best thing to food and fetch.

The two turn a corner and cross the street to The Stratford. There's a single police car parked outside. Standing outside the gates are the owner **DEREK** and patrol officer Anthony **GUERRO**. Ryan slows to a walk as he joins them.

RYAN  
(winded)  
Evening. What's going on?

DEREK  
Someone broke your bedroom window.  
Nan said she thought she heard  
something, then found it when she  
was leaving for work. Have to file  
a police report so the insurance  
will pay to fix it.

Ryan nods. He'd expect nothing less.

GUERRO  
Didn't find anyone inside, and  
aside from the glass, just a rock  
for evidence. Do you want to take a  
look around and see if there's  
anything missing?

RYAN  
Yeah. Sure.

The two officers head toward Ryan's apartment.

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - CLOSET - DAY [1]

Eyes watch the room. The person shrinks back from the door when Ryan and Anthony enter. Ryan starts through his bedroom, starting with his bedside drawer where his sidearm and backup are stashed.

GUERRO  
This feels like a bunch of bored  
kids. Summer break is no picnic.  
I'm sure you haven't forgotten that yet.

Ryan laughs.

RYAN  
I remember. I don't envy you, Tony.

Anthony smiles -- but it's forced.

GUERRO  
You haven't been returning my phone  
calls lately.

Ryan turns to him. The old-friend reunion is over, and the crime is momentarily forgotten.

RYAN  
You mean the ones asking for money  
so you can gamble? Those calls?  
Because if those are the calls  
you're talking about, I never will  
return them.

GUERRO  
I can't believe you. You get bored  
with gambling and you just leave me  
hanging. Awesome best friend! Just awesome!

RYAN  
I don't owe you anything, Anthony,  
and I wasn't bored, I was addicted.

The makes Anthony angry. He charges up to Ryan, grabbing his shirt.

GUERRO  
I need help, Ryan. A guy was  
cheating at the last game and I  
lost our mortgage payment. If  
Kendra finds out, she'll leave me.

Ryan pushes Anthony away, stepping back himself.

RYAN  
I won't give you money to gamble, Tony.

Anthony steps back a couple steps, shaking his head.

GUERRO  
I haven't been able to depend on  
you for anything since you became a  
Certified Stuck-up Idiot.

The two men glare at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

GUERRO  
Guess I'm done here. Chalk this up  
to vandalism.

RYAN  
Guess so.

Anthony walks out. Ryan sighs, looking around him. He grabs a trashcan and starts picking up the larger pieces of glass. The silent observer watches him.

FADE TO:

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - BEDROOM - NIGHT [1]

It's early morning. Ryan is asleep in bed. The broken window is boarded up, making the room darker than normal.

There's a dim light in the kitchen, casting enough light into the room to show Jake's dark form. The dog is sitting in front of the closet door, staring at it. He whines, waking Ryan.

RYAN  
Shh.

A noise comes from the closet -- soft sniffling. Ryan rolls over, almost waking before going back to sleep. Something leather softly creaks. Ryan opens his eyes, lying still as he listens.

Jake whines again. Ryan, convinced it was just Jake he heard, closes his eyes.

RYAN  
(groggy mutter)  
Go to sleep, Jake!

Ryan has almost drifted to sleep when he hears a human sniffle, followed by a muffled sob. He sits up in bed. Seconds pass. He hears the sniffling again. Ryan snaps on the bedside light, staring at Jake. The dog's attention is focused on the closet.

Ryan gets up -- he's wearing only underwear and his hair is sticking up at all angles. He pulls his sidearm from the bedside table, pulling it from the holster. He moves slowly toward the closet.

Jake sees his owner approaching, so he drops to his stomach and sniffs at the bottom of the closet. Ryan aims his gun as he reaches for the door handle. He throws it open, forcing Jake back. There isn't anyone in his line of sight. The person is below his aim, hiding in a dark corner of the closet.

He hears them take a shaky breath. Jake starts toward the person.

RYAN  
Jake, leave it. Sit.

The dog obeys.

RYAN  
I want you to come out slowly,  
hands held out.

The person doesn't obey.

RYAN  
Come out now!

Ryan moves over to where his field kit is sitting by the dresser and fishes out his Maglight. He approaches the closet, switches on his flashlight, and aims it at Alicia Yates.

The child is healthy, but small for her age and thin. She has pressed herself as far back in the closet as she can. She's wearing a tank top and shorts, no shoes, and has fresh cuts all over her body. Her hands are cut, but Ryan can't see that from his angle.

Ryan is momentarily dumbstruck.

FLASH TO:

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - CLOSET - NIGHT [1]

Alicia is eye-level with the bed. It's unmade and empty. The bedside lamp has been moved to the floor to illuminate the corner she's in. Jake lays next to it, staring at her, head between his paws. She hears the front door open.

RYAN (O.S.)  
In the bedroom.

A pair of bare feet comes into view, followed by a pair of legs in worn jeans and sneakers. They stop in front of the closet, blocking Jake from view.

The jeans crouch -- **HORATIO** appears. Ryan's panicky call made him dress in a hurry and he's lacking sunglasses at the moment. He's a lot more alert than his weary expression would suggest.

Ryan crouches down behind him. He's only wearing a pair of cut-off jean shorts and still has bed-head.

Horatio smiles at the little girl. She doesn't smile back.

HORATIO  
Hello there.

She doesn't respond. Horatio begins to slowly inch toward her while he speaks.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
My name is Horatio. I'm a policeman and I'd like to help you. Can you tell me your name and why you're covered with blood?

She looks at her arms and hands, but doesn't answer.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
What's your name, honey?

She looks back up at him when he reaches out. She would pull away if there were anywhere left to go. Her whole body tenses when his hand lays on her small arm. Horatio hesitates -- he doesn't know if she's armed.

Horatio fingers close around her arm, and Alicia lashes out, biting, kicking, and wailing. Her fight disturbs Jake and he leaps to his feet, barking at Horatio. Ryan grabs his collar, holding him back.

Alicia forces Horatio to let go when she slaps his face.

**CSI SHOT**

**Glass embedded in Alicia's hand rakes across Horatio's cheek. Several small shards transfer, embedding in his skin.**

**BACK TO SCENE**

Horatio quickly pulls back.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
(quietly)  
Okay! Okay. I've let go. See?  
(shows his hands)  
Calm down. Calm down.

Alicia stops fighting, but doesn't stop crying. Horatio gives her room, holding his hand over the bleeding wounds. Ryan lets Jake go and the dog rushes into the closet to check on the child. She doesn't fight him.

Ryan leaves and comes back with a washcloth for Horatio.

RYAN  
Now what?

Horatio doesn't answer. He needs to think this one through.

EXT. YATES HOME - DAY [2]

A CSI Hummer pulls up behind two radio cars. Calleigh and Delko get out and head inside.

INT. YATES HOME - DAY [2]

They can hear a woman yelling and follow the voice into the living room. **TRIPP** is with **SAMUEL** and **BETTY** Yates. Betty is berating Tripp for not finding her daughter right away. This is a very rich, very uptight couple that are used to people doing exactly what they say. They are unreasonable people and terrible parents.

CALLEIGH  
EXCUSE ME!

Her loud voice silences the couple, and Tripp. Delko takes it in stride.

CALLEIGH (CONT'D)  
Am I to understand your daughter is missing?

BETTY  
Who are you?

CALLEIGH  
CSI Duquesne. And I'd really like  
to help you two find your daughter,  
but I don't think standing here,  
yelling at the detective for doing  
his best is going to make that  
happen. So if you could just calm  
down, ma'am, we'd like to help.

BETTY  
Someone broke into our house and  
stole our baby!

CALLEIGH  
I understand that, and if I were  
you, I'd be beyond upset too, but  
ma'am, you can't help us find her  
if you do not calm down.

Tripp waits to make sure Betsy's done yelling before addressing the CSI.

TRIPP  
Mr. Yates says he put his daughter,  
to bed around seven thirty, they  
went to bed around nine. When Mrs.  
Yates went to get her up for  
school, she found her missing. The  
window is broken and the bars have  
been removed.

SAMUEL  
The alarm didn't go off and it was  
still on and armed.

DELKO  
Do all the windows have bars?

SAMUEL  
Yes.

DELKO  
(to Calleigh)  
I'll start on the perimeter. Which way  
does Alicia's bedroom window face?

BETTY  
The backyard. She liked to see the ocean.

Delko heads to the backyard.

CALLEIGH  
Can you show me Alicia's bedroom?

Betty leads Calleigh back into the hall and down it. The CSI glances at the photographs on the wall. The smiling child in the pictures is the same child hiding in Ryan's closet, but the connection between the cases hasn't been made yet.

CALLEIGH (CONT'D)  
She's a beautiful girl. What's her name?

BETTY  
Alicia. This is her room.

Betty stops at the last door on the left. Calleigh enters, staring at the dead bolt on the door as she passes it. That's a strange thing to have on a child's bedroom door.

INT. ALICIA'S BEDROOM - DAY [2]

She looks back at Betty.

CALLEIGH  
Why is there a dead bolt on the door?

BETTY  
It was there when we moved in. We  
haven't removed it yet.

Calleigh doesn't believe that, not in a house this expensive. But she turns her attention to physical evidence for now.

The room almost looks like a typical little girl's room. Pastel purple everywhere, a collection of stuffed toys on the shelves, with plastic horses and dolls mingled in. But it lacks a lived in feeling. Calleigh sets her kit down and pulls on gloves.

BETTY (CONT'D)  
Do you think they'll call with a  
ransom soon?

Calleigh lifts her camera to start taking pictures.

CALLEIGH  
Do you think that's why she was taken?

BETTY  
I don't know. The couple that tried  
before wasn't interested in ransom,  
so I just don't know.

Calleigh turns to face Betty.

CALLEIGH  
Someone's attempted to kidnap  
Alicia before

Betty nods.

CALLEIGH (CONT'D)  
Were they caught?

BETTY  
The man was. Samuel shot the woman.

CALLEIGH  
And you don't know why they  
attempted to kidnap her?

BETTY  
They said they were her parents.

CALLEIGH  
That's a strange thing to claim.

BETTY  
We adopted Alicia in Canada seven  
years ago. We were told not even  
her biological parents could get  
her records, so I don't understand  
it either.

Calleigh turns back to her job, but she's even more suspicious. Delko appears outside the broken window, photographing the window. Calleigh pauses to send a text message on her cell phone.

OFFICER (O.S.)  
Mrs. Yates, Detective Tripp has  
some questions for you.

Betty leaves. Calleigh walks over to the window, looking at the floor.

There's hardly any glass. A thick layer of duct tape has been applied around the edges, covering the metal strip that is attached to the alarm. A thick rug has been thrown over the bottom of the window. Blood is along the sides of the window and dots the outside.

Calleigh leans into the window, looking at the bars.

**CSI SHOT**

**The bars are bolted on the inside of the window, at an angle impossible to get to from the outside.**

**BACK TO SCENE**

CALLEIGH  
Does this look to you like someone  
broke into the room?

She leans in closer to take pictures of the duct-taped area.

**CSI SHOT**

**The tape prevented the glass from breaking, and breaking the electrical circuit that would have tripped the alarm**

**BACK TO SCENE**

Delko pauses. Shakes his head.

DELKO  
It looks like someone broke out.  
And to get into this space between  
the window and bars, it had to be  
someone small. Say, a ten-year-old?

Calleigh nods, moving closer to the glass.

**CSI SHOT**

**There are bits of skin caught on the glass.**

**BACK TO SCENE**

CALLEIGH  
For a child that young, doing this  
would have taken a lot of courage  
or fear.

She goes to her kit and collects the skin.

CALLEIGH (CONT'D)  
She was trying to escape something.

DELKO  
(angry)  
Or perhaps two someones.

Calleigh doesn't dispute his observation. The two continue working in silence.

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - BEDROOM - DAY [2]

Ryan is sitting against his bed, watching the girl. Alicia hasn't moved from her spot, but she has put her arm around Jake and holds Ryan's gaze.

He looks up when Horatio approaches the door, followed by social work and child advocate **APRIL**. Ryan stands up, watching Horatio and April crouch down outside the closet.

HORATIO  
This is April. She's from child services.  
She'd like to talk to you.

RYAN  
Jake, come. Come here, boy.

Jake obeys. Ryan sits on the edge of his bed, looping his fingers through the dog's collar.

APRIL  
Hi. Can you tell me your name?

The child doesn't answer. Ryan glances at Horatio when his phone rings and he answers it.

HORATIO  
Good morning, Calleigh.

Horatio listens to her, moving across the room. Ryan looks down, watching April move toward the girl.

EXT. YATES HOME - DAY [2]

Calleigh is loading evidence bags into the Hummer while she talks.

CALLEIGH  
Horatio, I have to get a bunch of  
evidence back to the lab and I need  
someone to go to Fort Lauderdale  
and get a case file. Ryan hasn't  
shown up at work, hasn't called in,  
and isn't answering his phone. Should  
I stop by his place to check on him?

HORATIO (on PHONE)  
Ryan is indisposed. Have you asked Eric?

CALLEIGH  
Eric's working this case with me.  
Are you on another case?

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - BEDROOM - DAY [2]

The girl starts whimpering. Horatio turns, watching April trying to convince the girl to leave. His eyes go to Jake when the dog starts growling. Ryan gets a good grip on Jake's collar.

RYAN  
No. Stop it, Jake. No.

Jake isn't listening this time. As Alicia's whimpering gets louder, so does his growling.

HORATIO  
Yes. Have you called Natalia?

CALLEIGH  
She had an appointment this morning.

HORATIO  
You'll have to wait until she's  
done then, or take your evidence  
back and--

April grabs the girl's arm and Alicia starts screaming and hitting. It sets Jake off. If Ryan hadn't had a tight grip, the dog would have lunged at April.

Ryan tries to calm the upset dog and use his body to block the view. The dog is determined to protect Alicia from what he perceives as a threat.

CALLEIGH (on PHONE)  
What's going on?

HORATIO  
You'll have to find someone else,  
Calleigh. I have to go.

Horatio hangs up and rushes into the closet. He grabs April's shoulders, pulling her away from the girl. The girl has done a number to April's face too, leaving her with a bloody nose, scratches, and a split lip.

Horatio hustles April out of the room. Almost immediately the dog and child calm, but Jake strains to get back to Alicia. Ryan lets him go and he runs up to her, licking her face. Alicia whispers to him, burying her face in his fur as she cries.

RYAN  
Jake.

Jake looks back at him.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Stay. Protect.

Jake sits down next to her, back to his obedient self. Ryan leaves the two.

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - KITCHEN - DAY [2]

Horatio has a wet cloth and he's helping April clean up the cuts. She holds a paper towel to her bleeding nose.

APRIL  
Horatio, that child is covered in  
cuts. Where did those come from?

Something on April's cheek gets his attention.

**CSI VIEW**

**A piece of glass sticks out of a cut on April's face.**

**BACK TO SCENE**

Horatio kit sits near the door and he retrieves a pair of tweezers and small envelope from it. He pulls out the glass, depositing it in the envelope. He sets them aside.

HORATIO  
Presumably climbing through a window.  
She has glass in her hands too.

APRIL  
She needs medical and psychological attention.

HORATIO  
I'm surprised you haven't said her parents.

APRIL  
If she's hiding in a complete  
strangers closet, my gut tells me  
she's terrified of her parents.

HORATIO  
I concur. But we aren't going to  
try removing her just yet, April. I  
would have told you that if you'd  
asked before trying.

APRIL  
She needs--

HORATIO  
She's scared and if we force her to  
leave, we'll never get her to talk.  
You know that as well as I do.

APRIL  
At least get that dog out of here.  
Did it come with the kid?

Ryan is offended that she's suggesting Jake leave.

RYAN  
That's my dog, and he's not going  
anywhere. This is his home.

APRIL  
That's your dog?

RYAN  
Yeah. Why?

APRIL  
I thought you didn't know this child.

RYAN  
I don't.

APRIL  
I've had a lot of dogs in my lifetime.  
They don't protect people they  
don't know, not even children. How  
does that dog know that child if  
you don't know her?

She has a very good point they have both overlooked.

HORATIO  
Have you ever boarded Jake anywhere?

RYAN  
No. The manager and his wife take  
care of him when I'm at work or out  
of town. I'll go talk to them.

Ryan heads for the door.

HORATIO  
Mr. Wolfe.

Ryan stops, turns back.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
Perhaps you should put on some clothes  
before starting your investigation.

Ryan glances down and then heads back to his bedroom.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EXT. DEREK'S APARTMENT - DAY [2]

The apartment is the last on the balcony. Ryan knocks, glancing at Horatio standing next to him. Ryan has thrown on a T-shirt and flip-flops. Horatio has his shades. Derek opens the door and Ryan offers him a smile that doesn't get returned.

DEREK  
Ryan, what's going on? Why are there  
policemen and an ambulance here?

RYAN  
Just some stuff. Hey, when you guys  
are sitting Jake, has there been a  
little brunette girl around him?

Derek shrugs.

DEREK  
I dunno. Laura spends all her time  
with him when he's here, not me.

Derek turns his head.

DEREK (CONT'D)  
Laura. Ryan's gotta a question babe.

**LAURA** comes to the door. She's a plain but attractive woman. She smiles at them.

LAURA  
Having a policeman's ball down there?

Horatio and Ryan laugh a little.

RYAN  
When you've had Jake, has there been  
a little brown haired girl around  
him? She's probably pretty quiet.

Laura thinks about the question.

LAURA  
Yeah. There is. When I take Jake  
for a walk at Hammock's Park, she's  
there most weekdays.

The CSI are relieved to hear that.

RYAN  
What can you tell me about her?

LAURA  
Not much. She talks about kid stuff  
to Jake, rarely says more than two  
words to me.

HORATIO  
Do you know her name?

LAURA  
No. She's never told me that. And  
that nanny of hers has a stick up  
her can and barely speaks English.  
Her kid's a real sweetheart though.

RYAN  
Has she ever asked about Jake's owner?

LAURA  
All the time. She loves to listen  
to the war stories you've told me  
about your work.

RYAN  
Does the nanny ever go there  
without her?

LAURA  
Yeah.

HORATIO  
Laura, did you tell the little girl  
that you felt safe living here  
because Ryan was living here?

They all stare at Horatio. Derek looks down at her.

LAURA  
He's a policeman, so yeah. But all  
of us here feel safer because he's  
here. Even cranky old Carpeli does,  
although she'd never admit it.

HORATIO  
I don't suppose you have time to go  
to the park right now and point out  
this nanny if she's there, do you?

LAURA  
Sure. Is the girl in trouble?

HORATIO  
We don't know yet. I'll be waiting  
out front for you.

The CSI leave.

EXT. THE STRATFORD - DAY [2]

The two stop next to Horatio's hummer to wait for Laura.

HORATIO  
Call Natalia and ask her to process  
the broken window. There might be  
trace that can tell us where this  
child came from. And I want you to  
stay here with the girl.

RYAN  
Why?

HORATIO  
Laura unknowingly convinced that  
little girl you could protect her,  
that's why she came here. You may  
be the only person that can get her  
to talk. I want you to try.

RYAN  
She broke into my apartment, Horatio. I can't--

HORATIO  
Try.

Ryan nods. He smiles at Laura when she jogs up.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
Laura.

Horatio walks to his Hummer. He opens the door and helps Laura in. Ryan watches Horatio climb in and leave before he heads back to his apartment.

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - DAY [2]

Two uniform officers are sitting at the dining table chatting. Ryan pulls his wallet from a jacket and takes out some money. He sets it down between them.

RYAN  
Order some pizzas. Make one half  
cheese, half pepperoni.

One nods.

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - BEDROOM - DAY [2]

Ryan walks back into the bedroom and sits down by the bed. Jake jumps up and runs to greet him. Ryan smiles, hugging his dog and kissing the top of his head. He looks at Alicia when she softly speaks.

ALICIA  
(almost whisper)  
Jake. Jake come.

Ryan lets Jake rejoin her. Ryan sighs, watching the two. He doesn't have the first clue how to approach this child. He stretches his arm, grabs his cell phone from the bedside table, and dials a number.

INT. CSI - DNA LAB - MOMENTS EARLIER

**NATALIA** is just getting results from blood and skin when Calleigh enters.

CALLEIGH  
Anything good?

NATALIA  
Yes. The samples you gave me were  
the little girl's. No other donors.

Calleigh takes the results to review them herself.

NATALIA (CONT'D)  
If you ask me, it looks like their  
child was trying to escape them.  
Now why?

CALLEIGH  
That is a good question. Did you get  
a hold of the Fort Lauderdale PD?

NATALIA  
Yes. I spoke to a Sergeant Raine  
and he said the report would be  
waiting when I got there.

CALLEIGH  
Thanks for doing that. I have a lot more--

Natalia's phone rings and she answers it.

NATALIA  
Hey Ryan? Playing hook--

As she listens to Ryan her sense of humor fades.

NATALIA (CONT'D)  
When? This morning? Is that...  
Yeah. Sure. I have to go to Fort  
Lauderdale first and then... Ryan,  
I-- No. I believe you. I'll be  
right there.

Natalia hangs up.

CALLEIGH  
What's going on with him? He's four  
hours late.

NATALIA  
He said he woke up last night and  
found a kid in his closet. She isn't  
talking and he said Horatio told him  
to ask me to process the scene now.

Calleigh sighs.

CALLEIGH  
I can give my evidence to a tech  
and get the case file. Go on.

NATALIA  
Calleigh, I'm sorry. I--

CALLEIGH  
Don't apologize. He has a live body,  
mine's missing. Precedence. Go.

NATALIA  
There was one more thing I wanted  
to point out.

Natalia opens a folder and pulls out the photos of the inside of the door. She points at the tool marks.

NATALIA (CONT'D)  
I know what was used here.

Natalia reaches in her back pocket and produces a metal fingernail file. Calleigh takes it.

CALLEIGH  
A nail file? Are you sure?

NATALIA  
My sister and I were always  
fighting over her CDs, so my  
parents put a lock on her door. I  
tried breaking in several times  
with one and it left these marks.

Natalia turns and hangs up her lab coat. She grabs her field kit from under a counter and heads for the door.

CALLEIGH  
Do you want your file back?

Natalia turns, taking it back.

NATALIA  
Thanks. I would die without it. Our  
job is murder on nails!

Calleigh smiles.

EXT. HAMMOCKS PARK - DAY [2]

Horatio and Laura climb a slope to the park, stopping at the edge of the playground. Laura looks over the people, and then points to a Spanish woman on the other side. The woman is crying.

LAURA  
That's the nanny, over there. And  
that girl in the blue overalls is  
her daughter, Felicia. That girl  
doesn't know how to stop talking.

Horatio smiles.

HORATIO  
Wait here, please.

He approaches the woman. Horatio removes his sunglasses as he stops, watching the **NANNY** look up at him. He puts a hand on his hip, accenting his badge hanging on the pocket of his jeans.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
Ma'am. I am Lieutenant Horatio  
Caine. Can I talk to you about a  
child you take care of?

The woman stares at him.

NANNY  
ÀQué?

Horatio knows right away there's going to be a problem.

HORATIO  
Do you understand English, ma'am?

She hesitates before she begins to slowly shake her head.

NANNY  
ÀInglés? No. No entiendo Inglés.

Horatio looks away as **FELICIA** child makes a wide berth around him and climbs up the bench to her mother. Felicia sits down, letting the woman wrap a tight, protective, arm around her.

HORATIO  
Do you understand English, Felicia?

She nods.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
And Spanish, I imagine

Another nod.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
That's a very good skill to have.  
You should always keep that skill.

Horatio crouches down so he's at eye level with the child.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
My name is Lieutenant Caine and I  
work with the Miami Police Department.  
You and your mother look very sad  
today. Is someone you know missing?

The girl speaks to her mother, who responds. They have a short conversation, then Felicia nods.

FELICIA  
The girl momma takes care of is  
missing. Momma wants to know why  
you asked that. Her parents can't  
find her, and they said she's fired  
until she comes back.

HORATIO  
I see. Do you see that young woman  
standing over there?

Horatio points back at Laura.

FELICIA  
That's Laura. She babysits a policeman's  
dog. The dog's name is Jake.

Horatio smiles.

HORATIO  
That's right. That policeman works  
with me. We help solve crimes and  
sometimes mysteries. I have an  
especially good one right now. The  
little girl your momma takes care  
is with the police, but she won't  
tell me her name. I was hoping that you  
two could tell me who her parents  
are so I can speak with them.

The girl translated. Before she could finish the nanny springs to her feet and starts snarling at Horatio in Spanish. Horatio stands, taking the verbal assault in stride. The woman stops and he waits to make sure she's done. He looks down at Felicia.

FELICIA  
She says you'll tell her where the  
girl  
is now. Momma wants her returned  
home right now.

HORATIO  
I can't do that until I speak to  
her parents. Can you tell me their  
names or where they live?

The girl translates and it only infuriates the nanny more. She goes off on another Spanish tirade. She grabs her daughter's arm and storms away, continuing to rant. Felicia looks back at Horatio.

FELICIA  
Alicia Yates. I don't know her address.

HORATIO  
Thank you, Felicia.

Horatio watches the two. The nanny lets go of her daughter, but continues yelling. Felicia listens, taking her mother's hand and patting it.

Her mother puts her arm around her daughter's shoulders, hugging her as they walk. That's the sign Horatio was looking for -- he doesn't have to worry that the angry woman will take her anger out on the child.

Horatio returns to Laura.

LAURA  
She seemed pretty angry.

HORATIO  
She's lost her job and has a child  
to care for. She's worried. I need  
to get back to the apartment.

They start back down the hill.

LAURA  
Is that little girl in trouble or not?

HORATIO  
I can't discuss the case, Laura.

LAURA  
Is Jake in trouble? I heard him  
barking earlier. He only gets like  
that when someone he doesn't like  
tries to approach me. He's usually  
right about them too.

Horatio looks at her.

HORATIO  
And has he behaved like that with  
the little girl around?

Horatio puts his sunglasses back on.

LAURA  
Oh yeah. I think he's more protective  
of her than anyone, even Ryan. If  
Jake had to choose which to protect,  
he would probably chose the kid.  
But I think that's because Ryan was  
training him to be a K-9 before he  
became a CSI. Did you know that?

HORATIO  
I did not, but somehow I think Ryan and  
Jake would have made a good unit.

LAURA  
Me too. They would have kicked some  
major Miami crime butt!

Horatio chuckles

INT. YATES HOME - LIVING ROOM - DAY [2]

A maid leads Delko and an officer into the living room, passing the nanny as she's leaving. The Yates are whispering to each other, and the conversation is upsetting Betty even more. The conversation drops when they enter the room.

DELKO  
We got the results back from the  
blood and skin on the window. It  
was only your daughter's. I'd like  
to ask you a few more questions if  
you don't mind.

SAMUEL  
What questions?

DELKO  
I understand that you adopted Alicia  
in Canada? Do you have the adoption papers?

SAMUEL  
Yes. We gave them to your colleague.

Delko nods.

DELKO  
I'll check with her. Can you tell me  
why Alicia was locked in her room?

SAMUEL  
She wasn't--

DELKO  
There are tool marks on the inside of the door. She was trying to pick the lock.

Betty starts crying. Samuel holds her, trying to calm her.

SAMUEL  
Alicia is suicidal.

DELKO  
(flat)  
A suicidal ten-year-old?

SAMUEL  
It happens.

DELKO  
Was she seeing a counselor or a therapist?

SAMUEL  
Yes. For a while. But she got worse, even with her medications.

DELKO  
I'll need her medicine bottles when  
we're done here. How did Alicia  
attempt suicide?

SAMUEL  
Several times she'd snuck out and  
was almost hit trying to cross the  
freeway. So we put a lock on the  
door, bars on all the windows, and  
had an alarm installed.

Delko stares at Samuel. That didn't even come close to answering the question.

DELKO  
Has your daughter ever actually  
attempted suicide? Slit her wrists?  
Taken pills? Tried to shoot or hang  
herself? Or has she just attempted  
to run away?

The questions tick Betty off.

BETTY  
Our daughter is not mentally  
stable! She is also a world-class  
opera singer. But she won't stay  
here were it's safe. She won't eat  
what she's told to. She has fits  
when she is told to do her lessons.

So far Alicia sounds like a normal ten-year-old testing her boundaries. Is he really missing something or are they hiding something?

DELKO  
What's the name of her therapist?

BETTY  
She was seeing Gail Hutchins, but  
when she began buying into Alicia's  
delusions, and saying we were the source  
of Alicia's behavioral problems, I  
fired her.

DELKO  
Who is she seeing now?

SAMUEL  
We haven't looked for another yet.

DELKO  
If you were concerned about her and  
her alleged suicide attempts, why  
didn't you start her with a new  
therapist right away?

BETTY  
Alleged? If you're not going to  
believe our daughter is ill and  
disturbed, you should go.

DELKO  
Okay. I still need her medications.

SAMUEL  
Get a warrant.

DELKO  
I'll be back shortly with that.

Delko and the officer leave.

INT. CSI - HALLWAY - DAY [2]

Calleigh is walking down the hallway, looking over her case file. She passes the A.V. lab, seeing Horatio inside. She notices he's dressed down and it makes her smile.

She walks another dozen steps before she also realizes whose picture he has on the display. Calleigh turns and rushes into the lab.

INT. CSI - A.V. LAB – [DAY 2]

She stares at the picture of Alicia Yates. Horatio looks back at her.

HORATIO  
Is something wrong?

CALLEIGH  
Please do not tell me you found  
that little girl dead. Please do  
not tell me that.

HORATIO  
She's very much alive. Do you know her?

Calleigh pulls an 8 x 10 photograph from her file. Alicia is dressed for the part of an opera. The photographer caught her in the middle of a song, her thin arms outstretched, as though she were pouring her heart out to the world.

Horatio takes the photo, holding it at arms length.

CALLEIGH  
I think I have the same question  
for you. But she's okay?

He cocks his head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

HORATIO  
She isn't in any immediate danger.

Horatio hands the photograph back.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
She isn't talking either. What can  
you tell me about Alicia Yates?

Calleigh sits on a stool.

CALLEIGH  
Her parents say they adopted Alicia  
in Canada, that she's a suicidal  
ten-year-old, and her therapist is  
accusing them of kidnapping her. The  
therapist did report it to the police,  
but the investigating officer, Anthony  
Guerro, labeled it a false report.  
Later, she came back with a lawyer  
from Canada and they tried to have  
Alicia put in custody while she  
underwent a child welfare evaluation.  
The Yates' lawyer was able to get  
it thrown out of court because the  
lawyer was from Canada.

HORATIO  
What has the therapist said about why  
she believed Alicia had been kidnapped?

CALLEIGH  
I was on my way to find that out.

HORATIO  
May I join you?

CALLEIGH  
Sure. Is Alicia the child hiding in  
Ryan's closet?

The two leave the lab and head for the elevator.

HORATIO  
She is.

CALLEIGH  
Is that where he's been all morning?

HORATIO  
It is.

CALLEIGH  
How did she find out where he lived?

HORATIO  
She became friends with the  
apartment owner's wife through Ryan's  
dog. With what she told Alicia about  
Ryan, it may have made Alicia believe  
Ryan could protect her from whatever  
made her run away -- perhaps her parents.

They catch the elevator as a lab tech exits.

CALLEIGH  
If this child was feeling so threatened  
by her parents that she would break  
into a complete stranger's home for  
protection, there is no way I can  
send her back to them without a  
thorough investigation this time.

Horatio puts on his sunglasses as the doors closed.

HORATIO  
That, Calleigh, will happen  
this time.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - CLOSET - DAY [2]

Alicia is lying next to Jake, using his shoulder for a pillow. The German Sheppard is sound asleep.

RYAN (O.S.)  
Alicia Yates.

Alicia lifts her head. The board over the window has been removed, brightening up the bedroom and closet. Ryan and Natalia are crouched outside the closet, watching her. Ryan holds a pizza box and two bottles of water.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
This is my friend Natalia. She told  
me your name is Alicia. That's a pretty  
name. Can I come in and share a  
pizza with you?

Alicia's face clouds.

ALICIA  
That's not my name!

RYAN  
(fake hurt)  
Well you didn't have to snap at me. I  
just wanted to share a pizza with you.

Ryan stands and starts to leave the room, surprising Natalia and Alicia.

ALICIA  
I'm sorry.

Ryan looks back at her.

ALICIA (CONT'D)  
I'm sorry. I'll share.

Ryan comes back and starts to crawl in.

RYAN  
Jake-o, you have to move buddy.

Alicia grabs him before he can move, staring at Ryan.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Alicia, he has--

ALICIA  
THAT'S NOT MY NAME!

Ryan cringes. Her voice is painful in this confined space.

RYAN  
Okay. Then what is your name?

ALICIA  
Amanda.

Ryan was expecting something more creative. He nods.

RYAN  
Amanda it is. Jake can't stay in  
here while we eat. When we're done  
he can come back. Okay?

Slowly Alicia lets him go.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Out, Jake. Out boy.

Jake leaves, but he doesn't go far. He lies down next to the bed, watching the pizza box. Natalia stands up and starts working at the broken window.

Ryan opens the box and hands her a bottle. She very carefully takes the bottle and drops it in her lap. Then she tries to take a piece of pizza. Now that he's close, Ryan can see shards of glass embedded in her hands.

She starts crying as the pizza grease gets into the wounds, and drops her piece. Ryan sets the box aside.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
I'll get a paramedic to bandage  
your hands.

ALICIA  
No.

Natalia stops, watching the two.

RYAN  
You're hands--

ALICIA  
NO!

He cringes again.

RYAN  
Okay. How about Natalia calls a  
paramedic in here, and he'll tell  
me how to bandage your hands. I'll  
sit right here next to you so we  
won't have to leave the closet.

She thinks about the offer, and then nods. Ryan looks up. Natalia leaves and returns with a **PARAMEDIC**. The man and Natalia crouch outside the closet.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
(to paramedic)  
You're going to tell me how to  
bandage her hands.

PARAMEDIC  
No. I can't--

RYAN  
If you'll notice, things haven't  
changed since you were last in here.  
We really need to do it this way.

The paramedic looks from one to the other. He finally nods, setting his bag down.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Natalia, I need a plastic  
container, tweezers, and gloves.

She gets him what he needs. The paramedic hands him a stack of gauze pads. Ryan removes the shards, dropping them in the container. Alicia starts crying through it, but she doesn't pull away or tell him to stop. Ryan stops when the last piece is a long piece deep in the heel of her hand.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Ya know... I was on this case a  
while back that a woman was killed  
with a nail gun. Did you know those  
things can kill people?

Natalia and the paramedic can't believe he's telling a little girl this. Alicia, on the other hand, is already into his story. She shakes her head.

Ryan gets a good grip on the glass with the tweezers and starts pulling it out. His story is the only thing keeping her calm.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
I was looking for a suspect in this  
construction trailer. You know  
those trailers you see where  
they're building stuff? Kind of  
look like little mobile homes?

Alicia nods.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
I was in one, and I opened a door.  
Someone was in there and they tried  
to shoot me with a nail gun.

Alicia cries out but holds still.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Just a little more, Amanda. It's  
going to be okay.

ALICIA  
What happened?

He keeps pulling as he finishes his story.

RYAN  
The nail from the gun went into my  
eye, right by my nose. It hurt badly!  
So when I tell you I know how this  
feels, I do. But...

The last of it is out.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
That's the last one. All done.

Alicia presses her face against his arm. Ryan drops the shard in the container and hands it out to Natalia with the tweezers. He quickly puts gauze pads on Alicia's hands to stem the blood. The paramedic tosses him more pads, a roll of gauze, scissors, and tape.

PARAMEDIC  
Wrap her hands like mittens,  
immobilize the fingers, but don't  
cut off the circulation.

Ryan does as he's told and gives the items back. He looks down when Alicia moves next to him, hugging him tight. Ryan puts his arms around her, brushing her hair back.

ALICIA  
It hurt real bad?

RYAN  
Yes.

She hugs him tighter. It's more than just the pain in her hands hurting her.

The paramedic leaves. Natalia goes back to work, but she glances at the two when she hears Ryan talking inaudibly. He holds a piece of pizza while she eats it. Natalia smiles.

EXT. HUTCHIN'S HOME - DAY [2]

Horatio stops the Hummer outside the home, and he and Calleigh get out. They walk up the drive to the front door. As the door comes into sight, they see it's ajar. Both draw their sidearm and approach with caution. They stand on either side.

HORATIO  
Miami PD.

There is no answer.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
Is there anyone home?

No one answers.

INT. HUTCHIN'S HOME - DAY [2]

The two CSI creep inside. There's a blood trail down the hall to the stairs leading to the master bedroom upstairs. At a staircase Horatio aims his gun up them. The blood trail goes up the stairs. He starts up the stairs. Calleigh continues forward.

INT. HUTCHIN'S HOME - MASTER BEDROOM - DAY [2]

Horatio clears the stairs into the bedroom. A woman lies on the floor, where the blood trail stops. A man is dead in the bed, from a gunshot to the head. Horatio moves toward the door of the bathroom and pushes it open. There isn't anyone in it. He goes over to the bed, staring at the two.

CALLEIGH (O.S.)  
Horatio?

HORATIO  
It's clear up here. Did you find anyone?

CALLEIGH (O.S.)  
I think I found her son. He's dead.  
Two shots to the chest. What do you  
have up there?

HORATIO  
Gail Hutchins and presumably her  
husband. They've been shot.

CALLEIGH (O.S.)  
I'll go call it in.

Horatio doesn't reply. This is not what he'd hoped to find.

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - CLOSET - DAY [3]

Ryan and Alicia are asleep. Jake lies next to Alicia and she's draped an arm over him.

He wakes up and starts to move out of the closet. Alicia wakes up, hugging his arm.

RYAN  
I have to use the restroom.

She doesn't let go. Across the room Natalia is collecting trace from the window. She glances at the two, listening to the conversation.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
I have to use the restroom, Amanda.  
I'll be right back.

Alicia lets him go and he disappears into the bathroom. He comes back and she holds out her hand.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
What?

ALICIA  
I need to go.

RYAN  
Okay. Go.

ALICIA  
Go in with me.

RYAN  
No. I can't do that.

ALICIA  
Why not?

RYAN  
That isn't appropriate. I'll wait outside.

ALICIA  
My dad goes in with me. He won't  
let me go alone.

Ryan crouches down.

RYAN  
That's not appropriate, Amanda. I  
won't do it.

NATALIA  
If it's okay, I can go in with you, Amanda.

Alicia looks at Natalia, then Ryan. He smiles.

RYAN  
How about it?

Alicia slowly extends her hand toward Natalia. The CSI puts down her tools, pulls off her gloves and walks over. She takes Alicia's hand and the two disappear into the bathroom.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Jake, you need out?

Jake looks up at him, then goes back to sleep. Ryan takes the time to stretch. He turns and finds Delko standing in the door.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Hi. What are you doing here?

DELKO  
I need to talk to Alicia.

Ryan points at the bathroom door.

RYAN  
She'll be right back.

DELKO  
So is Jake-o in the doghouse and  
banished to the closet?

Ryan crouches down, stroking Jake's head.

RYAN  
Jake is the best, free therapist  
you could ask for. Aren't you Jake-o?

Jake rolls over and nips at Ryan's fingers. Ryan plays back. The affectionate Ryan shows for his pet makes Delko smile.

Alicia runs past Delko and into the closet corner again. Ryan is a little upset she's taken to her corner again. He climbs back into the closet with her and Jake. Delko walks over and sits down. Natalia goes back to work.

DELKO  
Hi. My name's Eric. Your mom and  
dad said your name is Alicia.

She turns to yell at Delko, but Ryan cuts her off.

RYAN  
Amanda, we use our indoor voice in  
closets. Remember?

She looks up at Ryan.

ALICIA  
My name is Amanda.

DELKO  
That's a pretty name too. Where did  
you come up with that name?

She doesn't answer.

RYAN  
Tell him, Amanda.

She won't tell Delko anything.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Amanda, if you don't tell him, I will.

She buries her face against his arm, hiding from Delko.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
She said her real parents called  
her that and the Yates aren't her  
real parents. She told me that she  
lived in Canada once, and Samuel  
Yates killed her real mother. She  
wants to be with her real dad, but  
she won't tell me his name.

DELKO  
Who is your real dad?

She doesn't answer. Delko turns to Natalia.

DELKO (CONT'D)  
Natalia, I need a swab for DNA and gloves.

She brings them to Delko, but he motions to Ryan. She returns to her scene.

DELKO (CONT'D)  
With this information, I need to  
confirm the blood and hair we  
collected at the Yates is hers.

Ryan puts on the gloves and moves his arm until she looks up at him.

RYAN  
I need to get DNA, and it doesn't  
hurt a bit. You just open your  
mouth and I rub this soft swab  
against the inside of your cheek.

ALICIA  
(whisper)  
Promise it won't hurt?

RYAN  
Yep.

She opens her mouth, letting him swab. Ryan caps the swab and tosses it back to Delko.

DELKO  
Enjoy your day off, slacker.

Delko heads for the door.

RYAN  
Day off? You mean I'm not being  
paid for today?

DELKO (O.S.)  
(laughing)  
See you tomorrow, Ryan

Ryan pulls off the gloves and picks up one of Alicia's hands, pulling the oversized glove over her bandages. She offers her other hand so he can do the same.

RYAN  
Now you can be a CSI. Just like me.

Alicia smiles a little. She lays her head in his lap, watching her gloved hands. Ryan looks up, finding Natalia watching them. She smiles, turning away. Ryan reaches down, brushing Alicia's hair with his fingers. She closes her eyes, relaxing back into his care.

INT. CSI - DNA LAB - DAY [3]

Natalia clips the end of a swab into a tube and adds solution. She puts it into the thermal cycler and starts it.

She turns to a computer and pulls up the record of Darien Jericho. He's flagged as a Canadian resident and is scheduled for extradition in the next few days. She accesses his DNA record and moves it to a second screen.

She retrieves Heidi Jericho's record. DECEASED is in red at the top of the file. It takes longer for Natalia to locate the woman's DNA file.

The thermal cycler beeps to let her know it's done. The computer takes a moment to compose the DNA profile. She starts the computer comparing to the profiles of Darien and Heidi Jericho to the composed profile. She glances back when Horatio enters.

HORATIO  
Miss Boa Vista, how are the DNA  
results coming?

As if the computer knew he was there, it displays an answer.

NATALIA  
Alicia is the daughter of Heidi and  
Darien Jericho, not Betty and  
Samuel Yates.

HORATIO  
So it looks like her birth parents  
came to the United States to take  
their daughter back.

NATALIA  
But if she was adopted, those  
records should have been sealed.  
They shouldn't have known where to  
find her.

HORATIO  
Not if the adoption was legal.

NATALIA  
But we have the papers.

HORATIO  
That doesn't mean anything, you  
know that.

Calleigh stops in the door.

CALLEIGH  
Horatio, you have two visitors up  
front. And Eric just arrived with  
Gail Hutchins' records. We'll be  
in the conference room.

HORATIO  
Thank you.

Horatio leaves through another door.

INT. CSI - RECEPTION - DAY [3]

Horatio comes around the corner to find two men. The men are both lawyers, but from two entirely different schools of practice.

One is **JEFF** Lambert. Uptight, shark-type lawyer. He enjoys his lavish, expensive lifestyle and doesn't care who he ruins to keep it. But he's young, and out of the courtroom that inexperience sometimes undermines his drive.

The other man is **RALPH** Lohr. He's a Canadian by way of Minnesota, and looks like a truck driver. As a friend he's a teddy bear. As an enemy, he is someone's worst nightmare -- a trait that he takes into every legal confrontation and courtroom.

HORATIO  
I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine. I was told  
you gentlemen wanted to see me?

JEFF  
We're not together. I'm Jeff Lambert,  
the Yates attorney. Am I to  
understand you know of their  
daughter's whereabouts?

HORATIO  
You understand correctly.

JEFF  
You do realize that it's considered  
kidnapping by not telling her  
parents of her whereabouts?

Ralph frowns at the young man. His Canadian/Minnesota accent is unmistakable.

RALPH  
I think you got u'our laws a little  
crossed, there, son. If the Lieutenant  
feels she might be in danger, he  
has a legal obligation to place her  
in temporary custody until you can  
prove your clients aren't putting  
that li'l girl in jeopardy.

Jeff isn't about to let some hillbilly lecture him laws.

JEFF  
Mind your own business.

RALPH  
I'm Amanda Jericho's attorney. You  
know her as Alicia Yates. This is  
my business.

JEFF  
The Yates haven't hired her an attorney.

RALPH  
Her biological father did. Said  
your clients may be abusin' that  
li'l girl.

Jeff laughs.

JEFF  
You're Ralph Lohr. You're the guy  
that tried to get the injunction  
for Gail Hutchins' when that crackpot  
claimed the Yates kidnapped her. I  
believe you were told Canadian laws  
don't apply in Florida.

RALPH  
I'm a U.S. Citizen now. I'm within  
my jurisdiction.

Jeff is ruffled. The veins in his neck are starting to puff.

JEFF  
You didn't get your bar in the U.S.

RALPH  
I didn't? Yale isn't in Connecticut  
n'more? Well I'll be. What country  
did it move to?

While amused by the lawyer spat, Horatio decide it's time to step in.

HORATIO  
Mister Lambert, we are going to  
keep Alicia in protective custody  
until we can sort out all details  
and confirm she's safe in her home.  
Not to mention that when we went to  
speak with Gail Hutchins, we found  
her entire family murdered.

JEFF  
I demand to know where their  
daughter is.

HORATIO  
Until I know more about what has  
happened to that little girl, Mister  
Lambert, I'm not releasing that information.

Jeff storms over to the elevator, jamming a finger against the call button. He looks back at Horatio.

JEFF  
I'll get it. And then I'm charging  
you personally with kidnapping.

HORATIO  
I look forward to it.

The elevator opens and he's gone. Horatio and Ralph stare at the elevator a moment, and then Ralph turns back to Horatio. He holds out a hand and the men shake hands.

RALPH  
Ralph Lohr, sir, and I apologize  
for that li'l spat.

Horatio smiles. It would be easy to trust this man, if he didn't have questions.

HORATIO  
So Darien Jericho hired you to defend  
Alicia Yates, also known as Amanda Jericho?

RALPH  
By way of marriage -- he's my son-  
in-law. The man that thinks he's  
Amanda's father shot my li'l girl.

HORATIO  
It's my understanding your little  
girl tried kidnapping Alicia.

Ralph sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. He nods.

RALPH  
She and Darien did. This has been a  
mess since the Yates kidnapped Amanda  
from us, and it got worse when this  
P.I.  
they hired found them living in Fort Lauderdale.

HORATIO  
Your granddaughter was kidnapped?

RALPH  
Yeah.

HORATIO  
Do you have proof?

RALPH  
We filed a report in Regina,  
Saskatchewan, but she was a baby  
then. When Heidi saw this opera on  
T.V. with a little girl in it, she  
was convinced it was her Amanda. So  
her and Darien poured everything they  
had into a P.I., and he found things  
went from bad to worse. They wouldn't  
let me handle it legally; they were  
determined to get her back right  
then and there.

HORATIO  
Do you have proof that the adoption  
of Alicia Yates isn't legal?

Ralph pulls a folder from his backpack.

RALPH  
All I have are legal documents the  
two kids signed. You're going to  
have to compare them to the adoption  
papers and see what you find.

Horatio takes the papers. Behind him, Delko approaches. He stops next to Horatio and waits.

HORATIO  
I will look into this.

RALPH  
Thank you. Is my granddaughter okay?

HORATIO  
She is in good hands.

RALPH  
Keep me informed. I'm at The Palms  
Motel, room 420.

Horatio nods, watching him go. He looks back at Delko.

DELKO  
Alicia Yates was telling her therapist  
her parents kidnapped her when she  
was four. She said she would keep  
running away until she got back to  
her parents.

HORATIO  
Do we know anything about the  
bullets yet?

DELKO  
We're waiting on Tara for the bullets.

HORATIO  
I have to get some papers to Q.D.  
Let me know if you find anything  
else of interest in those therapist  
sessions.

The two CSI head down separate halls.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. CSI - BALLISTICS LAB - DAY [4]

Calleigh empties the bullets from the envelopes and carefully cleans them. She puts one under a microscope and pulls up a photograph of another one on a computer.

She uses another screen to bring them up side by side, and then turns her bullet until she has a perfect striation match. She goes back to the first screen and pulls up the file on the picture. A gun and serial number that link to Samuel Yates.

CALLEIGH  
You killed her therapist. That's  
one dirty little secret down.

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - CLOSET - DAY [4]

The board has been replaced on the window.

Ryan, Alicia, and Jake are asleep. Alicia is curled up next to Ryan who has his arm around her. Alicia is snuggled between Ryan and Jake, and both dog and child have their heads on his lap.

Delko walks in and kneels. He smiles, and then reaches out and gives Ryan's cheek a light slap. Ryan opens his eyes, glaring a little at Delko, who only chuckles softly.

DELKO  
Amanda.

She wakes up, staring at Delko. Jake gets up and walks out, stretching, then turns and whines a little.

DELKO (CONT'D)  
Hi there. I've come back with more questions.  
Will you talk to me this time?

ALICIA  
What questions?

Ryan starts to scoot out and she grabs his arm.

RYAN  
Jake needs to potty and wants fed.  
I'll make us a couple sandwiches  
and be right back, okay?

She slowly lets him go. Jake dashes out of the room ahead of Ryan.

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - DAY [3]

In the living room he finds Guerro. He's sitting on the edge of the couch with his phone pressed to his ear. He's scratching Jake with the other hand.

RYAN  
Guess we should have called for CSI  
after all.

GUERRO  
Yeah.

RYAN  
Eric's in there with her. I'll be  
right back.

Ryan puts a leash on Jake and they leave.

Anthony lowers the phone, looking at the bank statement he has on his phone. It shows a recent deposit of $50,000. He clears it and dials a number.

He walks to a window, pulling the curtain back a little. Ryan disappears through the front gates. Two uniformed officers are chatting right outside the door. Anthony turns, watching the hall.

GUERRO  
It's me. I verified the transfer.  
Here's the address she's at.

He moves over to a stack of bills and reads off Ryan's address.

INT. CSI - HALLWAY - DAY [4]

Horatio turns a corner, almost running into **CYNTHIA** Wells. She holds up a folder.

CYNTHIA  
The adoption papers are forged.

She hands over the folder. Cynthia leans over his arm as she points out what she's talking about.

CYNTHIA (CONT'D)  
They made some classic errors.  
There's hesitation marks in the  
strokes here. And then the J in  
Jericho leans the wrong way for  
both Heidi and Darien's signature.

She steps back as she continues.

CYNTHIA (CONT'D)  
I contacted the adoption agency  
that this allegedly came from and  
asked them about their paper. They  
said their adoption papers have a  
watermark in the middle, and their  
paper is 90% cotton and 10% wood pulp.  
These adoption papers have no  
watermark and are 90% recycled wood  
pulp and 10% new wood pulp.

HORATIO  
Thank you, Ms. Wells. This will help.

She beams as she walks away. Horatio takes his phone off his belt, flipping it open.

CALLEIGH  
Horatio.

He turns to her.

CALLEIGH (CONT'D)  
The gun used to kill the Hutchins  
family was the same one used to kill  
Heidi Jericho and belongs to. Samuel Yates.

Horatio dials a number.

HORATIO  
They're trying to cover up what  
really happened ten years ago.  
(to phone)  
Frank, I need you to arrest Samuel  
and Betty Yates for murder and kidnapping.

EXT. YATES HOME - NIGHT [4]

Police move in on the residence. **TRIPP **and an officer stop at the door. He knocks but no one answers. He opens the door and police swarm the place.

Samuel and Betty have left, taking only a bag of clothes and Samuel's gun. Police quickly yell out clear as they discover this. Tripp wanders back to the living room.

TRIPP  
(to officer)  
They knew we were onto them. Go put  
out an APB.

The officer leaves.

TRIPP (CONT'D)  
(to other officers)  
Look for anything that might tell  
us where they went.

Tripp walks into the living room, looking around. He sees a notepad fallen between the couch and end table. He pulls it out and stares at the blank page. Then he tilts it at a 90-degree angle.

**CSI VIEW**

**Writing from the previous page has embossed the pages under it, leaving behind a faint impression of what was written.**

**BACK TO SCENE**

Tripp hunts down a pencil and lightly rubs the pad with the tip. The last thing written on the pad was Ryan's address. Trip makes a call.

TRIPP (CONT'D)  
Horatio, I found a pad of paper  
with the address 1346 122nd Avenue,  
number 104. Does that sound familiar?

HORATIO (On PHONE)  
That's Ryan's apartment. Get there immediately!

Tripp drops the pad, running for the door.

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - BEDROOM - NIGHT [2]

Alicia is asleep in the closet, wrapped around Jake. Ryan isn't in the room. Jake opens his eyes when Ryan comes in with a laundry basket of clothes.

He starts folding and putting clothes away. After hanging some shirts he crouches down to pet Jake. The dog wags his tail but doesn't get up.

RYAN  
You're a pretty good babysitter,  
know that?

Jake wags his tail. Ryan chuckles, patting his head. He goes back to his clothes.

Outside a gun goes off, freezing Ryan. More gunfire breaks the silence. Ryan walks to the end of the hall, watching the officers leave the couch and go to the window. Bullets shatter the window and pierce the door.

Ryan jumps back, then runs to the closet. He grabs Jake's collar and Alicia's arm, waking her as he pulls her. She starts to fight him until she hears the gunfire. Ryan lets her go to grab his sidearm that sits on top of the dresser.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Bathroom. Go.

ALICIA  
What's going--

RYAN  
NOW AMANDA!

She hurries in and he's right behind her.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Get in the tub and lay down.

She obeys. Ryan pulls an unwilling Jake into the tub and pushes him down next to her. He points his finger in the dog's face.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Protect. You protect.

Ryan turns, looking for cover. He doesn't really have options in the small bathroom. Something hits the door and it sets Jake off barking. The noise makes Alicia start crying.

Several gunshots are heard over the noise. A bullet flies through the door, shattering the medicine cabinet mirror.

HORATIO (O.S.)  
(distant)  
DROP THE WEAPON NOW!

The door is slammed open and Samuel charges in, his gun aimed at Ryan. Ryan puts himself between Samuel and the tub, and trains his pistol on the man. He can see Horatio, Delko, and officers are in the bedroom behind Samuel.

SAMUEL  
Alicia, come to me.

RYAN  
You don't have to listen to him,  
Amanda. He can't tell you what to  
do anymore.

SAMUEL  
SHUT UP!

Jake stops barking and starts growling.

RYAN  
Protect, Jake. Protect.

SAMUEL  
You will come to me right now,  
Alicia, or I will tan you.

HORATIO  
You can't do that anymore, Samuel.  
Alicia isn't your daughter. She never  
was. Put down the weapon and tell  
me where Betty is.

Samuel turns some, but only so he can see both rooms. He cocks his gun. Ryan's finger brushes the trigger, prepared to pull it.

RYAN  
It's a stalemate, Samuel. You can't  
win, and you aren't taking Alicia.

SAMUEL  
She's my daughter!

HORATIO  
You forged the adoption papers. She  
was never your daughter.

Samuel's finger taps the trigger. He's getting nervous and that's a danger to everyone. In the tub Jake stumbles over Alicia as he stands. He knocks over bottles and they crash into the tub. It startles Samuel and he fires.

Ryan drops a second too late. The bullet grazes his temple. He tries to stop his fall, loses his balance and falls forward. He hits the bleeding wound on the edge of the toilet. The he sinks to the floor, dropping his gun. Blood is running down his face.

He looks up at a blurry face above him, only able to make out the gun aimed at him. A dog leaps over him.

RYAN  
(whisper)  
Jake.

As his consciousness fades, he hears someone scream and Jake snarling and growling. A gun goes off. Jake yelps.

HORATIO  
DROP YOUR WEAPON!

DELKO  
ON THE FLOOR! GET ON THE FLOOR NOW!

FADE TO WHITE.

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - BATHROOM - MOMENTS LATER

Flashes of white and people talking are all Ryan senses at first.

PARAMEDIC  
The wound isn't deep. A mild concussion,  
he doesn't need to go to the hospital.

HORATIO  
Thank you.

Ryan opens his eyes, seeing Horatio in front of him. His vision hasn't cleared yet; the edges are still blurry but it that's quickly clearing.

He watches the paramedic leave the bathroom. Ryan starts to move and looks down. Jake is lying on his lap. Ryan puts his hand on the dog's neck.

RYAN  
Off, Jake.

He hears someone sniffle and turns his head. Calleigh is sitting next to him, leaning over the edge of the tub as she cries.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Where's Alicia? Is she...

Ryan pushes against Jake, trying to move.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Jake, get off buddy. I need up.

CALLEIGH  
Alicia's fine. She's with the  
social worker.

RYAN  
If she's safe, why are you crying?  
Jake, get off.

Calleigh looks at him, then down at Jake.

Ryan's smile fades. He looks down at Jake. Ryan puts his hand on the dog's shoulder.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Jake?

He looks at his leg, now seeing the blood that covers his legs and the floor under Jake.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Jake?

Ryan shakes the dog's shoulder. An anxiety attack sets in.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Come on, Jake-o. Move. Wag your  
tail. Get up.

He shakes his dog again

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Jake!

He jumps when Horatio lays his hand over Ryan's.

HORATIO  
Take a deep breath, Ryan. Long,  
deep breathes.

Ryan starts to shake his head.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
Yes you can. You can. Take a  
looooong deep breath.

Ryan imitates the voice.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
And another.

Ryan obeys.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
Good. Good. I think you might have  
chosen the wrong law enforcement  
career path, Ryan.

The comment works to force Ryan to focus on something else.

RYAN  
What?

HORATIO  
Jake did what a good K-9 partner  
would do. Samuel was going to shoot  
you and he protected you. He attacked  
Samuel and brought him down for us,  
even after he was shot. And when we  
had Samuel restrained -- with a  
little help -- he came back to you.

Ryan looks at Calleigh.

**INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - BATHROOM - DAY (RE-ENACTMENT)**

**Horatio, Delko, and officers have tackled Samuel. Calleigh comes into the scene, watching. She turns and stares. Alicia is being lifted out of the tub by April, who rushes her out of the chaos. Ryan is slumped by the toilet, being tended by a paramedic.**

**Jake is shot in the stomach and bleeding heavily. Despite his mortal injury, the German Sheppard is trying to crawl to Ryan. The sight makes Calleigh cry even before she rushes in to scoop him into her arms.**

**CALLEIGH  
It's okay. I have you. I have you,  
honey. I'll take you to him.**

**Horatio leaves the chaos and comes to the bathroom door. He watches Calleigh lay the dog on Ryan's lap, right in the paramedic's way. The paramedic doesn't say anything. **

**Calleigh bursts into tears when Jake tries to sit up so he can be even closer to Ryan. She moves closer, helping him. Jake lays his head on Ryan's shoulder, a dog hug. Calleigh puts Ryan's arm around Jake seconds before the dog dies.**

FLASH TO:

INT. MIAMI PD LOCKER ROOM - DAY [3]

Guerro comes out of the shower and goes to his locker.

HORATIO (O.S.)  
Officer Guerro.

He turns, finding Horatio and Ryan standing at the end of the lockers. Ryan's rage is on his sleeve. Horatio is the only thing keeping Ryan in check.

GUERRO  
Hey. What's up?

HORATIO  
We were tying up some loose ends on  
the Alicia Yates case today and we  
came across a very interesting discovery.

Horatio takes a piece of paper out of his jacket, looking at it.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
Over the course of six months,  
you've received two very large  
deposits from the Yates, both  
during investigations into them  
kidnapping Alicia. But during the  
second one, Officer...

Horatio folds the paper, looking at him. Anthony glances back when two officers and Calleigh come around the other end of the lockers.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
You called the Yates while you were  
at Ryan's apartment. And you weren't  
dispatched to the scene.

GUERRO  
I told Samuel to take the money  
back. And what's wrong with  
checking on a friend?

Horatio smiles. He paces the information to give his CSI a sense of vengeful justice.

HORATIO  
You, Anthony, are about as dirty as  
they come. You've been accused of  
trafficking drugs. Frequently money  
seized during your investigations  
comes up short somewhere during  
transport. Your bank records are  
questionable, to say the least.

GUERRO  
I have never sold drugs to anyone,  
I can explain every bit of that  
missing money. And what right do  
you have looking at my bank account?

HORATIO  
You've become a person of interest  
in a kidnapping and murder case,  
and if you had passed the exam  
without cheating, you'd know that  
we have every right.

Anthony stares at Ryan.

GUERRO  
You swore...

RYAN  
That was before you helped to keep  
a little girl in an abusive home and  
got my dog killed.

GUERRO  
Don't think I'll keep any secrets  
about you.

RYAN  
There aren't any secrets you know  
that IA doesn't already know.

Horatio walks up to Anthony, holding out his hand.

HORATIO  
Your badge, gun, and security card, Anthony.

Anthony doesn't hand them over.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
Anthony Guerro. Your badge, gun,  
and security card. Now.

Anthony slaps the items into Horatio's hand.

GUERRO  
All because a stupid dog was shot?

HORATIO  
That dog was more of an officer  
than you ever were. Gentlemen,  
remove Mister Guerro from the  
premises and see that he leaves.

Anthony starts toward Ryan but Horatio moves to the side to block him.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
You should use the other exit. None  
of us here could prevent you from  
having a nasty fall.

Anthony looks at Horatio, then Ryan. The fall would come in the form of Ryan's fists, and everyone in the room would look the other way.

He turns and leaves with the officers. Horatio looks back at Ryan. He looks a little lost. He looks at Calleigh. She stares at nothing. Solving this case hasn't made any of them feel satisfied.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
Ryan?

Ryan focuses on him.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
Take the day off. I'll come by  
after work to help you get moved.

Ryan turns and leaves. Horatio glances at Calleigh when she walks up to him. She smiles, taking Anthony's things from him.

CALLEIGH  
I'll take these downstairs. Come  
find Eric and me after work. We'll  
help too.

Horatio smiles, watching her leave. He's left alone in the locker room. With a long breath, he heads out to solve another crime.

FADE OUT.

END OF EPISODE


End file.
